primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future
The Future is any time after the Present. There have been around six future anomalies to the present so far, and one to the Permian period, (Episode 1.6) Cretaceous period (Episode 3.10) and Pliocene epoch respectively. (Shadow of the Jaguar) But much about Earth's future is unknown. There has been at least four alternate futures so far, three of them negated. First Future Original Predator Period Possibly 100 Million Years in the Future In the original future, the Future Predators (most likely) evolved from bats and rats naturally over millions of years. By this time, humanity has most likely become extinct, as we would not allow such a dangerous species as the Future Predator to evolve. It is uncertain how humanity met its end, but according to Helen, it is likely man became the food source for a more successful species (namely the Future Predators). It is known that in this future, humanity invented the Neural Clamp before it became extinct, most likely in a failed attempt to control the Future Predators. Second Future Predator-Megopteran War Possibly A Few Centuries in the Future This era is implied to be no more than some centuries in the future, due to the intact buildings. According to Helen, the ARC created Future Predators, genetic creations in this timeline, but they escaped, bred out of control, and overran the planet, hunting humanity to extinction. The Predators are locked in battle with the Megopterans, their natural enemies, in deserted human cities.(Episode 3.1, 3.3, 3.8, 3.10) In this time, Earth (or at least the deserted city) is rich in selenium. (Episode 3.8) Aquatic Age Possibly 50 Million Years in the Future At some point intelligent Mer-creatures and deadly Future Sharks will evolve from primates and sharks. The Mer will inhabit the shorelines in colonies, and the Future Sharks the seas, preying on Mer-creatures. (Episode 2.4) Kamaq Period Possibly 100 Million Years in the Future At this point in the future, large Future Birds with the ability to control weaker-minded creatures evolve. (''Shadow of the Jaguar'') Camobeast Era Possibly 100 Million Years in the Future This future era is home to the agile and deadly Camouflage Beasts. (Episode 3.2) Fungus Era Possibly 500 Million Years in the Future This era is home to lush rainforests, and deadly, parasitic fungus. Third Future Sterile Earth The New Dawn Anomaly will cause catastrophic atmospheric changes that will cause the surface of the Earth to become sterile and unable to support life anymore. (Episode 4.7, Series 5) Humanity are nomads moving between underground shelters because the planet's surface is now barren and deadly (Episode 4.7), infested with Mutated Future Predators and covered with deadly storms (Episode 5.6). Several other creatures aside from humanity live in this future, including Giant Burrowers (Episode 5.1), Future Beetles (Episode 5.4), and Mutated Future Predators (Episode 5.6). According to Matt, everything in this era is either dead or dying, implying that due to the Sterile Earth's inhospitable conditions, all remaining life there will eventually die out. (Episode 4.7). It also appears that most remaining life in this era lives underground (Episode 5.1), likely due to the surface's inhospitable conditions, though some creatures are capable of surviving on the surface. (Episode 5.6) This future was negated when Matt merged Connor's Anomaly with the New Dawn Anomaly, causing the two anomalies to close before the phenomenon could cause this sterile future, and thus averting it. After the sterile future was negated, another future presumably took its place. Fourth Future The fourth future has yet to be seen, but it is presumably created when the third future is averted. It may appear in Series 6. Effect on the Timeline of a Future's Negation It is shown that a creature or an object from a negated future will still exist if it was in the past when its home era's timeline was negated, as Helen Cutter's Anomaly Device, which was no doubt created in the Predator-Megopteran War timeline, still existed after the Predator-Megopteran War timeline became a negated future (Episode 4.1), the cloning technology Helen stole from the original future still existed during the time when the Predator-Megopteran War timeline was the current future (Episode 3.3), the events concerning the first three future timelines still happened (Series 3, Series 4, Episode 5.6), and Matt (and presumably the Mutated Future Predators which attacked the ARC) still existed when he averted the third future. (Episode 5.6) Thus, it is implied that when the future an object or creature comes from is negated, if it is in the past when its home era's timeline becomes negated, it will continue to exist. Galleries Creatures Episode1.6 40.jpg|Future Predator (Episode 1.6) Episode2.4 22.jpg|Future Shark (Episode 2.4) Episode2.4 42.jpg|Mer Creatures (Episode 2.4) Episode3.2 26.jpg|Camouflage Beast (Episode 3.2) Episode3.5_5.jpg|Future Fungus (Episode 3.5) Episode3.5 39.jpg|Humanoid Fungus Creature (Episode 3.5) Episode3.8 12.jpg|Megopteran (Episode 3.8) Episode3.8 28.jpg|Larvae (Episode 3.8) Matt_Anderson_Infobox.jpg|Matt Anderson, a Human from the Future Large Burrowing Creature 4.jpg|The Large Burrowing Creature (Episode 5.1) Picture 16.png|Future Beetle swarm (Episode 5.4) Becker and mutated future predator2.png|Mutated Future Predator (Episode 5.6) Locations Mers_vs_Team.jpg|Future Beach (Episode 3.4) Episode3.5_3.jpg|Future Rainforest (Episode 3.5) Episode3.8_18.jpg|Future City (Episode 3.8) Episode3.10_15.jpg|Future ARC (Episode 3.10) Matt's_Dream.jpg|Sterile Earth (Episode 4.1) Category:Time periods * Category:Series 5